In Your Arms
by Mistress Carey
Summary: Me llamo Annabeth Chase y mi padre se ha vuelto a casar por sexta vez. Ella es Sally Jackson una mujer malditamente amable y encantadora con un hijo que pues... saca lo peor de mí. ¿Su nombre? Deberías saberlo. Él es Percy Jackson... y para mi mala suerte, me enamoré de él.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana preguntándome cómo debería comportarme con la nueva esposa de papá y su hijo, Percy. Quien no era mucho mayor que yo.

No sabía cómo eran, ni que mañas tenían… ¡no sabía que clase de dieta extraña les había recetado el doctor!

Llámame paranoica pero luego de cinco matrimonios fallidos estarías igual que yo.

Como por ejemplo Sandy Dore. Tercera esposa luego de dos matrimonios en el que la esposa moría de un ataque de nervios (con el trabajo que tiene mi padre no me sorprende), obsesionada con la correcta pronunciación de las palabras. No aceptaba balbuceos o titubeos. Me pegó dos veces de niña por decir "wipopotaimo" en vez de hipopótamo o "yumito" en lugar de juguito. Mi padre se enteró dos días después al ver mis moretones. Pero (si puedo ser sincera) ella es un ángel comparada con las otras tres que les seguirían. Ángela Ferrera fue la más bella de las cinco (nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre no tiene fotos de ella… o al menos no me las ha mostrado y no soy de esas hijas que rebuscan entre las cosas de sus padres viudos jóvenes y llenos de vitalidad que no tienen tiempo para ellas así que prácticamente las dejan con sus abuelas hasta que las viejitas enloquecen por el ruido que hacen las niñas al jugar con las figuras de acción de su difunto tío Bailey), tenía dos hijos varones. Gemelos. Ambos de 17 años y con las hormonas por los cielos. Intentaron hacerme _cosas _de las que me puede defender muy bien gracias a unas cuantas clases de tai kwon do pagadas por mi profesora de educación física. Suzzy Collins era tres años mayor que mi padre y prácticamente parecía mi tataratataratataratatara abuela. Y la cuarta fue Wendy Cho. Es una empresaria china con ascendencia mongola (o algo así) que aún me manda tarjetas de navidad con billetes de cien y buenos deseos cómo: "espero que tu padre se caiga de un precipicio por ser el cerdo sexista que es y que tengas el período dentro de un tanque lleno de sanguijuelas". Pero el dinero compensa sus deseos de muerte. Siempre termino gastándomelo en algún libro de Jane Austin o alguna biografía de Marilyn Monroe.

El asunto es que (según papá) Sally Jackson era un ángel caído del cielo… y su definición de "ángel" es un poco… pues… él sabrá.

Me había contado que tenía un hijo de mi edad, Perseus. (el cual me pareció un nombre ridículo) Y que no había nada fuera de lo normal con ella (pff, si claro). En cuanto a Perseus (el chico prefería Percy y no lo culpo) era moreno y de piel olivácea. Tenía ojos verdes (mi padre tenía una foto lo cual resultaba extraño y enfermo). Y debo admitir que me gustan los ojos verdes pero había algo en su mirada… la misma mirada que tenían los gemelos de Ángela cuando iban a hacer una travesura.

–¡Annie!– llamó mi padre desde la cocina. Sentí el olor a galletas de avena al bajar las escaleras. Odiaba las galletas de avena y papá lo sabía. No esperaba que Sally llegara puntual. Al ver su foto (sí, papá tiene fotos de medio país en su cartera), con su cabello enmarañado y ojos grandes y expresión de loca dudaba que llegase a la hora estimada. Pero ahí estaba ella.

Sally Jackson no se parecía nada a la mujer de la foto. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una alta cola de caballo y unos delgados rizos se escapaban de ésta. Usaba unos jeans ajustados y un suéter beige de lana. Se veía mejor que yo. MUCHO mejor. Yo solo llevaba puesto un camisón de los Yankees dos tallas y media más grandes y unos short gastados. Mis anteojos se resbalaban a cada rato y mi cabello era parecido a una fusión nuclear de un nido de ratas con una cama de perro faldero. Pero por suerte olía bien… o eso creía yo. Papá no dio ninguna señal que contradijera mis pensamientos.

Sally me sonrió ampliamente cuando recargué el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta, tratando de parecer malota fruncí el ceño. Papá dejó escapar una risa mal disimulada.

–Annie…–comenzó él con tono dulce. Cómo si quisiera convencerme de entrar a una jaula de leones disfrazados de zebras.–Ella es Sally Jackson.

La mujer me tendió la mano amistosamente y murmuró un "encantada". Hice lo mismo.

–Soy Annabeth, por cierto. No puedes llamarme "Annie"– gruñí al tiempo que Sally soltaba mi mano.

Ya dirás, "caray, esta tía se la va a poner dura a Sally. La pobre no mata ni a una mosca". Pues tienes razón. Se la iba a hacer imposible a Sally y a su niñito Percy por más santurrones que fueran.

A Sally no le pareció molestarle mi grosero comentario. Pero alguien en el fondo se aclaró la garganta.

Giré mi cuello esperando ver al chico en la cartera de papá… resultó ser que la foto tenía siglos de antigüedad.

El _tipo _resultó ser un roquerito más. El pelo atiborrado de gel y en punta, con _pendientes _negros, cadena de plata con algún dije raro y chaqueta de cuero… el resto era negro, negro, negro.

-Perseus, supongo – solté con desdén. Papá tocó mi hombro como advertencia.

El niño _punk _me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y caminó de brazos cruzados hacia mí.

–Sí, niñata y te agradecería que fueras más amable con mi madre.

Su tono no me gustó. Pero sus ojos eran tan hipnotizantes que me quedé sin aliento y asintiendo como una completa estúpida.

–Y es Percy… para todos – aclaró. Le sonrió a mi padre cómo si no le importase nada y abrió el refrigerador por una bebida (lo sé porque le escuché mover las cervezas de papá).

Mi progenitor no dijo nada.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba todo.

Sally sólo sabía sonreír y el ambiente se tornó tenso e incómodo. Resoplé como un caballo cuando papá los invitó a la sala a ver televisión como una_ familia._

Ni siquiera sabía lo que la palabra significaba.

Bueno, obviamente sí, no he ido a la escuela tres partes de mi vida por nada… simplemente no lo entendía. Yo no tenía familia. Mi papá es un detalle.

Percy no dejaba de mirarme cómo si fuese un pedazo gigantesco de tocino. Aborrecía a los tipos así. Los que solo miran a las chicas por su cuerpo y no por lo que realmente son. No es que _yo _tuviese un cuerpo de un ángel de Victoria's Secret, no. Ni mi cara era bonita. Era grasosa y mi nariz era un poco… prominente. Y de mi cuerpo ni hablar, parecía una morsa, o eso digo yo, para mi padre soy una modelo.

–Annie, cariño…– llamó mi padre con cautela. Yo aún estaba recostada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, viéndolos compartir anécdotas. Le lancé una mirada furiosa.

Podía ver en los ojos grises de mi padre que necesitaba de mi presencia. No desde la cocina. Sino ahí con él. Con su nueva esposa Sally y su hijastro Perseus Jackson.

Los odiaba.

No quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

Así que me quedé ahí, mirándolos reírse y hacer bromas.

Irradiaban felicidad.

Una felicidad que yo no estaba dispuesta a compartir ni aunque me pagaran mi peso en diamantes.

Papá estaba decepcionado. Pero ya se le pasaría.

Siempre se le pasa.


	2. Chapter 2

No me esperaba un cambio automático.

Creía que… no, **deseaba **que Sally y Percy tomaran su tiempo en mudarse. Pero para mi mala suerte no fue así. Descubrí que ellos ya tenían las cajas y las maletas preparadas con anticipación.

Papá estaba realmente emocionado con la mudanza, no paraba de parlotear acerca de posibles remodelaciones por TODA la casa (y no estaba my feliz con ello por cierto), y acomodar las cosas en el ático ya que Percy dormiría allí. Apenas escuché eso saqué todas mis pertenencias y las escondí bajo mi cama, odiaba la idea de Percy revisando mis cosas personales, riéndose de mi cara de puerquito nerd a los doce años y ni hablar de las fotos nudistas al tener sólo dos o tres meses. Mi padre se había tomado la molestia de quedárselas para enseñárselas a mi amigos del futuro (nunca entenderé el porqué). Pero, como prácticamente no tengo amigos, se quedaron ahí sin que nadie más supiera de su existencia.

Sally estaba muy entusiasmada con las remodelaciones de la cocina y de los baños.

Percy por el otro lado le valía un pepino si dormía en el polvoriento ático o no.

Se la pasaba molestándome por cosas sin importancia y lo había descubierto tratando de entrar en mi habitación un par de veces.

Pero, creo que lo peor era la comida.

Verás, las anteriores esposas de papá no eran fanáticas de las artes culinarias y solamente se metían en la cocina cuando papá estaba en casa o por sus hijos. A mí me dejaban los restos quemados (a veces apropósito), o simplemente dejaban que ordenara pizza siempre y cuando no dejase los trastos sin lavar. Pero **Sally** jojo, ella tenía una especie de manía por la comida **azul. **Sí, azul. Panqueques azules, espagueti azul, ensaladas azules (no tengo la menor idea, lo juro), estofados azules. Era como vivir con un pitufo.

Pero, en fin, logré acostumbrarme a la idea aunque al principo ponía caras.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban llegando a su fin y me temía que mi querido hermano Percy tuviese que asistir al mismo colegio que yo. Papá y Sally habían hecho todos los trámites necesarios. Ya estaba hecho.

–¿Emocionada, hermanita?– preguntó el irritable de Percy mientras yo trataba de concentrarme con un proyecto atrasado.– Tal vez y hasta quedemos en una clase…

Su tono insinuante me colmó la paciencia y lo eché de mi habitación literalmente a patadas.

Él se la pasaba todo el bendito día con sus auriculares puestos, con Green Day a todo volumen. Y no es que no me guste Green Day, los amo, pero... argh.

No podía preocuparme de lo que hacía Percy a cada hora. Las vacaciones se estaban acabando y también el tiempo, el valioso tiempo, para poder terminar mi proyecto de física.

Sally era muy buena conmigo, tal vez demasiado... y eso me hacía sentir terrible porque yo era mala con ella. Le hacía la vida de cuadritos, como lo había hecho con las otras. Pero ella solo me trataba con amabilidad, con o sin mi padre en la habitación. Y no era una amabilidad hipócrita porque para esa ya tengo hasta unas antenitas instaladas.

–¿Quieres algo de comer, Annabeth?– me preguntó ella una vez, desde el umbral de mi puerta, al ver que llevaba más de tres horas estudiando.

–No.– respondí con tono cortante.

Ella suspiró y alcé la cabeza, ella me sonreía y sus ojos brillaban. Ah, maldita Sally, deja de ser tan buena.

–¿Sabes algo, Annabeth?– comenzó, dando unos pasos dentro de mi habitación– No espero que seamos amigas, pero si me gustaría poderme llevar bien contigo, aunque sea un poco.– su tono cariñoso no me ablandó para nada. Fue su sonrisa de madre la que me compró. Un rizo se deslizó por mi frente y Sally lo acomodó con delicadeza. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de concentrarme en mi papel de malota. Ella dio una rápida mirada a mi cuaderno de química y frunció el ceño.

–¿Química?

–Sep.

–Detestaba esa materia– dijo con desinterés.– Me causaba dolores de cabeza, nunca fui buena con los números.

–¿Y por eso te casaste con mi papá?– pregunté con estrépito.

Su cara palideció.

Me ruboricé y murmuré una disculpa.

–No, Annie, no fue por eso– dijo Percy entrando a mi habitación, con su rostro serio y sus ojos verdes curiosamente oscuros.

No pude evitar soltar un bufido.

–Sal de aquí– le espeté furiosa.–Sabes que odio que esté en MI habitación.

Percy me sonrió orgulloso por haberme hecho enojar.

–Percy, cariño, deja en paz a Annabeth– le reprochó su madre, aún a mi lado.– Y no la tutees. Sabes que a ella no le gusta eso.

Me sorprendió la última parte, pero no dije nada. Mi hermanastro me miraba serio, no me gustaba su sonrisa. Luego posó sus ojos en Sally y preguntó:

–¿Ya le han... explicado?

Ella negó con la cabeza, agitando levemente su cola de caballo.

–No, aún...– se le quebró la voz– Frederick y yo...

–Pues díselo– cortó él y salió.

Sally se encontraba algo agitada, pero me sonrió.

–¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Sally?– pregunté, enfatizando su nombre. Quería dejarle claro que ella no era bienvenida. Mi lado malote había vuelto.

Ella tragó con dificultad y asintió, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos azules aparecieron cuando trató de sonreírme. Venga Sally, en algún momento debía dejar de sonreír.

–Tu padre y yo te lo diremos en la cena.

Noté nerviosismo en su voz, pero me quedé callada. Solo la miré dejarme sola, otra vez, con mi cuaderno de química y 28 problemas aún sin terminar.

¿Qué querían decirme? ¿Porqué esperar a mi padre? ¿Y PORQUE PERCY SABÍA Y YO NO?

Una idea horrible ocupó mi mente.

La simple idea de que podía haber una remota posibilidad de que mi madrastra estuviera embarazada. De mi padre.

Y claro, con una idea así jamás de los jamases lograrás terminar tus deberes de química.

Los nervios me estaban matando. No podía esperar hasta la cena. Tenía que acabar con la duda de una vez por todas. Así que como cualquier niña buena le fui a preguntar a mi hermano mayor (sep, Percy "Niño de mami" Jackson es mayor que yo).

Fui al ático, esperando encontrar respuestas.

Mientras subía las escaleras el estruendo de la música se volvía más fuerte y no me molesté en tocar. Sabía que Percy no lo escucharía. La idea de que Sally estuviese llevando un bebé de mi padre me daba escalofríos. Abrí la puerta, mirando el tapete que decía "VETE A MENOS QUE QUIERAS CONSERVAR LA CABEZA".

Lindo.

–Oye Percy...

Me paré en seco al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían como platos en la cena.

Cerré la puerta tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta que había hecho ruido. Me quedé parada frente a ésta cómo idiota sin saber que hacer.

¿Qué se supone que haces cuando te encuentras a tu hermanastro fumándose un porro de los buenos con tres botellas de cerveza?

Yo sólo pude quedarme ahí, sin saber que hacer hasta que Percy abrió la puerta y me miró a los ojos. Odiaba admitirlo pero me encantaban sus ojos. Eran de un verde profundo y sumamente brillantes (aunque no sabía si en ese momento se debía al efecto de las drogas), expresivos, llenos de vida.

–¿Pasa algo, Annie?– su voz era profunda y detonaba preocupación.–¿Es Sally?

Negué con la cabeza.

Suspiró aliviado.

Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, sujetando una botella de cerveza.

–¿Entonces qué es?

–Yo... ah... yo...–balbuceé.

Me sentía como una idiota y me ruboricé. Clavé mi mirada al piso. No recordaba porqué estaba ahí y no sabía porqué Percy me resultaba endemoniadamente atractivo con su aura de chico malo.

Escuché que se reía por lo bajo. Levanté mis ojos para enfrentarlo pero mis palabras quedaron ahogadas en mi garganta al sentir los labios de Percy sobre los míos. Fue tan rápido que no supe si lo había imaginado o si de verdad me había besado.

Volvía a tener su sonrisa burlona al ver mi estado de confusión y colocó un mechón rubio detrás de mi oreja izquierda.

–Buenas noches, hermanita– susurró y cerró la puerta. Dejándome aún más aturdida que antes.

¿Qué se supone que debía preguntarle a Percy?

Mi mente había dejado de trabajar. La sentía de gelatina.

Y como un robot en modo automático bajé las escaleras al escuchar que Sally llamaba para la cena.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola babies! __No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerles por sus bellos reviews y las alertas... Y LOS FAVORITOS *llora emocionada*. __Lamento no poder hacer el capítulo más largo pero les prometo uno extra de compensación :D_

* * *

Seguía tan embobada pensando en Percy que no me di cuenta que había tropezado con una caja con las cosas de Sally, haciendo que algo se rompiese dentro.

No le presté atención.

Bajé las escaleras perdida en la oscuridad de mis propios pensamientos. ¿De verdad eso había pasado?

–Annabeth, pásame esos cubiertos ¿si?

Desperté de mi ensoñación al escuchar la voz de mi madrastra.

–Sí, eh... claro...– le pasé lo que me pidió y me dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Tu padre llegará muy pronto– dijo Sally colocando los platos en la mesa.–¿Le dijiste a Percy que bajara, cielo?

–No

Ella suspiró, murmuró algo y subió las escaleras. Supongo que para avisarle a Percy.

Escuché que daban el noticiero de las seis en la sala, a su máximo volumen. Supongo que Sally lo puso así para escuchar las noticias desde la cocina. Como estaba sola y no tenía nada que hacer me fui a sentar y pasar los canales, cosa que nunca hago pues prefiero los libros. Aunque de vez en cuando papá y yo nos ponemos en modo de "maratón de películas que una chica menor de dieciocho no debe ver por temor a traumas psicológico y mentales que puede que la conviertan en una psicópata después". Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos y me dio algo de nostalgia que luego se me quitó al escuchar a Percy detrás mío.

–Annie...– podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciar mi lóbulo derecho.–¿Qué haces viendo Kill Bill?

Salí de mi trance y me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba puesto en el televisor. Lo apagué inmediatamente, avergonzada hasta la médula.

–N-no estaba viéndolo

–¿A que no?– me sonrió arrogantemente, cruzado de brazos.–Pues me parecía que sí.

–Que no– contradije molesta. Ya íbamos a empezar otra vez.

–Pues la próxima vez fíjate.– no sonaba tan complacido al ver que no lograba enojarme como siempre. Se iba al comedor cuando paró en seco.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Ah...– pasó una mano por sus cabellos y se volteó– Lamento lo de hace un rato. No era yo.

–Claro.–respondí con un toque de sarcasmo.–Seguramente fue Helena de Troya. Obviamente no fuiste tú el que me...

–Shhhhhhhh...– no me di cuenta lo veloz que fue y en un parpadeo estaba tapándome la boca con una de sus manos.– Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta. Si Sally te oye...

Me aparté bruscamente.

–¿O qué?– le reté. Al instante me arrepentí de haberlo hecho pues en sus ojos pasó un destello que no me gustó en absoluto.

–O te meterás en muchos problemas, chica lista.

Me miraban de manera amenazadora y no dudé en alejarme dos pasos de él. De veras intimidaba. Pff y eso que me parecía lindo, que bárbaro.

–Mira _cariño– _imitar a Sally se me daba bien, sobre todo si era en modo de burla.– Nadie me amenaza en _mi_ casa. Ya tengo bastante con que todos los días deba comer algo azul.

Eso no mejoró nada.

–¿Y crees acaso que yo estoy feliz aquí?

Lo medité un momento.

–No me importa.– no sé de donde saqué el coraje para acercarme más a Percy y demostrarle mi valía como hija del _jefe _de la casa... por así decirlo.– Y si sabes lo que te conviene, hermanito, me dejarás en paz. A menos que quieras que Sally o _mi padre_ se enteren de que escondes marihuana en tu cuarto y que te das tus propias fiestecitas con las cervezas de papá.

Vi, con la poca luz que había, que se ponía rojo de cólera.

–Vete a la mierda, niñata– maldijo entre dientes. Lo suficientemente bajo como para que su madre no lo escuchara. Yo sonreí pícaramente.

–Créeme, Percy, cuando te digo que no quiero volver a tu cuarto.

Él iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento apareció Sally con una olla llena de estofado humeante entre las manos. Reía de algo que le había dicho mi padre, quien la empujaba suavemente con una mano en puesta sobre la espalda baja de ella.

–¡Hora de comer niños!– llamó mi padre con una sonrisa. Claramente no sabía lo que estaba pasando, aún con la mala cara de Percy.

Le devolví la sonrisa y corrí hacia la mesa.

Recordé lo que debía preguntarles a mi padre y a Sally, pero lo haría luego de la cena. Sabía que si soltaba una pregunta así la velada terminaría siendo malditamente incómoda.

–¿Cómo fue tu día, Annie?– preguntó papá claramente interesado al ver mi sonrisa.

Le di un vistazo a Percy, quien se sentaba frente a mí y le dediqué una sonrisa de superioridad.

–No pudo ser mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

_No soy de las que dejan el mensaje laaaargo antes del fic asi que..._

_He aquí el capítulo que les prometí ;D_

* * *

Luego de la cena cada uno se fue por su lado. Haciéndome imposible mi misión detectivesca. Papá fue a su estudio, Sally se sentó en la sala para ver la telenovela de las seis y Percy estaba lavando los platos. Me sentía tan tontamente confiada luego de nuestro encuentro "Kill Bill" antes de la cena que me arriesgué a sacarle de quicio antes de irme a terminar mis deberes.

Lo vi con una expresión pacífica cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta. Las lámparas que estaban sobre su cabeza bañaban sus cabellos oscuros de oro. Tarareaba una melodía desconocida para mí y supuse que era la que estaba tocando su estéreo cuando me besó. La tonada era tan relajante al salir de sus labios que comencé a perderme en ella y no me di cuenta que me tropecé (como siempre) con un estúpido adorno que Sally no sabía dónde poner.

No me extrañó que se detuviera abruptamente al sentir mi presencia.

–¿Ahora eres tú la que me acosa?– su tono de voz no me gustó para nada. Como todo lo demás.

–No te hagas ilusiones.

–Créeme, hermanita…–tomó una copa y metió la esponja dentro– Que no me hago ilusiones.

–No, que va.–hice un movimiento con la mano, como espantando una mosca. Él no me prestó atención.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Él lavaba los trastos y yo solamente miraba la nada. Iba a romperlo con un comentario ingenioso pero unas luces azules y rojas me interrumpieron filtrándose por la ventana. Eran de una patrulla... obviamente. Lo siento, cuando me pongo nerviosa siempre termino obviando todo.

¿Y si estaban ahí para llevarse a mi hermanastro?, pensé aterrada. A Sally no iba a digerir bien el asunto de las drogas y menos que se llevasen a Percy así de la nada.

–Percy...– llamé. Aún seguía frente al fregador, rígido. Levanto la mano, aún mojada y con burbujas hacia las persianas y las separó, como si quisiera confirmar algo. No creo haber visto nunca una cara de alivio como aquella. Sus ojos brillaron, vivaces, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Es en la casa de enfrente. Creo que es la de los Grace.

Me asomé curiosa, apoyando mis manos al borde del fregador, poniendo todo mi peso sobre ellas mientras me ponía de puntillas para ver mejor. Percy sonrió y apartó las persianas nuevamente para que pudiese ver.

No vi mucho debido al polvo que había en la ventana (la cual nadie limpiaba desde hacía dos matrimonios), pero sí vi cómo se llevaban a un muchacho rubio, creo que de la misma edad de Percy. Era Jason Grace, mi mejor amigo... o debería decir ex mejor amigo. Larga historia.

Pude ver a Thalía, su hermana, la cual era sacada a rastras de la casa. Me llené de cólera. ¿Porqué se los estaban llevando? Ellos no habían hecho nada malo. Sentí que el cuerpo de Percy se tensaba dada la cercanía.

–Annie, no lo pienses...

Ya estaba en mi camino a la puerta, aún furiosa. Podía escuchar las sirenas de los patrulla más fuerte.

Escuché que Percy me llamaba desde la cocina, pero no hice caso. Quería saber qué había pasado. Eran mis amigos. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando cómo se los llevaban a la comisaría. Ellos ya habían pasado por mucho desde el último año. Su madre había muerto misteriosamente y su padre desapareció con todo el dinero de la familia, destinado a la universidad. Se las arreglaron de maravillas sin su progenitor. Thalia, quien era la mayor, consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería mientras terminaba sus estudios en la universidad. Jason por el otro lado, sólo se la pasaba estudiando. Pero ¿qué habían hecho?

Atravesé el jardín, pisoteando las flores que Sally había sembrado en la mañana y salté la cerca blanca recién pintada, dejando mis manos llenas de pintura. Corrí hacia el patrulla más cercano y le pregunté al oficial dentro que había pasado.

–Métete en tus asuntos niña– me dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa socarrona y volvía a su rosquilla de fresa. Eso me enfureció aún más. Quería gritarle todas las atrocidades que me viniesen a la cabeza, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma para no meterme en problemas. En ese momento apareció Percy. Me susurró algo que pareció un "tranquila" mientras me agarraba la cintura y me alejaba con suavidad del oficial, quien comenzaba a mirarme con enojo.

Vi con más nitidez lo que estaba pasando.

Dos oficiales tenían bien agarrado a Jason por ambos brazos, mientras éste se sacudía, tratando de liberarse. Gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no había hecho nada malo. Que era inocente. Me partió el alma verle llorar. Y sentí que Percy me asía hacia él con fuerza. Me estaba cayendo. Todo era demasiado caótico. Thalia trataba de morder a un oficial y Jason trataba de ayudarle. Su perro, Dona, un golden retriver que tenían desde niños, ladraba escandalosamente y movía la cola desde el pórtico. Me sentía rara, ausente. No podía hacer nada para ayudarlos y sabía que ningún oficial aflojaría.

–Jason… Thalía…– lo que al principio trató de ser un grito terminó en un susurro. Percy gruñó a mis espaldas.

–Vamos.

–No…– un golpe de adrenalina vino de la nada y me zafé de mi hermanastro.– Tengo que hacer algo, Percy, no puedo dejarlos así.

Él me dejó ir.

–No puedes hacer nada por ellos. Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando… Además te meterás en problemas y Sally no necesita eso dada su...

–¿Su qué? ¿Ha?– eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sally.

Él soltó un suspiro escandaloso y frunció el ceño mientras metían a la fuerza a Jason dentro de un patrulla.

–Creo que eso ya lo sabes, chica lista.

Lo sabía, de hecho. Solamente me era demasiado atemorizante como para aceptarlo y resignarme.

–¿Desde cuándo?– pregunté mientras me desplomaba en la acera. Habían conseguido forzar a Thalia y pronto se irían.

Mi hermanastro se sentó junto a mí y me miró con esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes que tanto me gustaban.

–Desde hace dos meses y medio.

Su respuesta me cayó cómo un yunque. Dos meses y medio... Que tonta había sido al no darme cuenta.

Solté un gemido lamentable y Percy me miró con preocupación.

–Annabeth, pareciera que te vas a enfermar...

Solté un bufido.

–Eso no importa.– el golpe de sorpresa dio paso al asco y del asco a la ira implacable que había estado fríamente controlada desde el día que llegó Sally. Sentí que las lágrimas escocían mis ojos y parpadeé varias veces para alejarlas. No iba a dejarlo verme llorar.

Los patrulla ya se habían marchado. Dejando vacía la calle gris.

Pude ver los colores del cielo del atardecer sobre los árboles que estaban plantados entre la acera y la calle. La pintura de mis manos ya estaba seca y Dona gemía desde el porche. Se sentía solo y le comprendí perfectamente. Giré mi cabeza para darle un vistazo. Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que daban a la casa, mirando la nada, viéndolo todo. Sabía que sus amos se habían ido y estaba solo.

Silbé cómo siempre lo hacían Thalía y Jason para llamarlo. El can reaccionó al instante y corrió a mi lado. Se me quedó viendo y luego se sentó junto a mí y reposó su cabeza en mi regazo. Era una tarde preciosa, pero no era una feliz. Y dudo que vuelva a tener una de esas tardes de nuevo.

Percy seguía observándome.

No dijo nada y se lo agradecí. No quería escuchar nada.

Ansiaba la soledad cómo no te imaginas.

Quería estar sola en mi cuarto. Dormirme y nunca despertar.

Ansiaba un mundo ajeno al mío, lleno de madrastras, deberes de química y besos que no debían darse.

Sentí la palma de mis manos algo raras por la pintura y me levanté. Debía lavarme antes de regresar.

Miré al perro y miré a Percy, quien me devolvió la mirada iluminada con una reconfortante sonrisa. Se levantó y me acompañó hasta la casa. Dona nos siguió de cerca, sabiendo que era bienvenida.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Thalía y a Jason vivos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Este capítulo tiene algo tipo songfic, así que la canción no es mía... so... _

_GRACIAS A TODAS LA HERMOSAS ALMAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, LOS AMO *dibuja un corazoncito en el aire*_

_No podía dejarlos así sin un momento percabeth luego de sus lindos reviews, así aquí les dejo el capítulo ;)_

* * *

Los días que siguieron no fueron los mejores. Desde el incidente me había encerrado en mi cuarto y llorado por días. No comía y nadie podía sacarme de ahí. Y Percy se había quedado horas frente a mi puerta, tratando de hacerme salir. Sally me dejaba la comida frente a la puerta pero no la tocaba. Papá decía que era algo pasajero, tratando de auto-engañarse. Todo fue peor cuando escuché que ambos habían muerto en un accidente aéreo. ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué? No tengo idea, solo sé que eso me hizo llorar más fuerte.

Durante esos días solamente podía recordar los mejores momentos que pasé junto a ellos.

La primera vez que dejé de ir al colegio fue porque pasaba los días y tardes jugando con Jason en el parque de diversiones de Waterland cerca de nuestro vecindario. Estaba clausurado y eso lo hacía aún más divertido. Nos metíamos en problemas juntos y nos cuidábamos la espalda mutuamente. Eramos inseparables hasta que llegó _ella._

Como nadie en casa se daba cuenta de mis constantes ausencias al colegio mucho menos notaron mi constante malhumor.

Jason se había obsesionado con una chica llamada Piper. Al principio no lo había notado, pero luego fue demasiado obvio. Dejó de ir a mi casa, de llamarme por las noches para planear el siguiente día, de buscarme en nuestro escondite secreto. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que sentía celos. Que me había enamorado de él, de mi mejor amigo. Él y Piper comenzaron a estar juntos en público y luego de unos meses ella lo dejó por otro. Eso lo destrozó completamente y no estuve ahí cuando me necesitó. Thalía fue la única que estuvo conmigo durante mi período de celos y me consoló. Nos volvimos mejores amigas.

Luego murió la madre de ellos y la pasaron mal. Muy mal.

–Annie– susurró Percy desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tenía a Ed Sheeran sonando como fondo, muy bajo. Mi estéreo era viejo así que no tenía mucha potencia. No iba a responder, no quería.– Annabeth, ábreme por favor.

Gemí y dejé que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

Escuché que trataba de abrir la puerta, pero esta tenía echado el cerrojo.

–Maldición...– le escuché decir.

Me fijé en el reloj digital que tenía en mi mesita de noche. Eran las doce de la noche. ¿No debería Percy estar dormido? Sally y papá lo estaban.

–Annabeth...

No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas, pero me levanté. La música no cesaba de sonar. Era mi canción favorita, _Give me love_. Me sentía mareada y quería volver a acostarme.

Abrí la puerta antes de que pudiera decir mi nombre otra vez.

Vi que tenía ojeras bajo sus perfectos ojos verdes. Se veía horrible y casi suelto una risita al ver que sus ojos se iluminaron al verme. _Casi._

_–Annie–_estaba encorvado, con su abrigo de cuero sobre su pijama. Su cabello estaba algo mojado, olía a jabón y a lluvia.

–Percy.–resultó en cierta manera delicioso pronunciar su nombre luego de una semana sin decir nada. Mi propia voz me sonaba extraña.–Te ves horrible, hermanito.

Él se rió y se acercó a mí. Puso una mano en mi mejilla y secó mis lágrimas con su pulgar. Creí ver que sus ojos se aguaban, pero luego pestañeó y forzó una sonrisa para mí.

–Claramente no te has visto en un espejo.

–No lo creí necesario...

Mi corazón dolía de tanta pena y solamente pude hundir mi cabeza en su pecho y tratar de no llorar otra vez. Había extrañado su cara durante mi encierro. Él me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo volvía a llorar.

–Te extrañé, Percy– no sé porqué coños dije eso, pero eso era lo que sentía e iba acorde al momento. Percy suspiró y reposó su mejilla en mi cabello.

–Tonta– me dijo. Típico de él.– No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Me tenías muerto de miedo, no sabía si _estabas_ aquí. Iba a entrar por la ventana ¿sabes?

De un momento a otro estábamos sentados en mi cama. Ed seguía cantando y Percy había conseguido cerrar la puerta sigilosamente.

Me recosté otra vez, ahí donde había pasado toda la semana. El colchón parecía haber sido abollado por mi peso. Percy hizo lo mismo y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos con una mano mientras tanteaba mis manos con la otra. Cuando las encontró las apretó suavemente, tratando de calentarlas. Las besó innumerables veces mientras las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por mis mejillas. Me pareció tierno verlo de esa manera, tan preocupado por una chiquilla que solamente le había dado lata desde que llegó. Se acercó más a mí.

–_Give a little time to me..._

–Percy...

_–We'll play hide and seek to turn this around..._–me miraba a los ojos mientras me arrullaba. Yo sólo pude sonreir.–_ All I want is the taste that your lips allow... My, my... my, my, give me love, Annie, give me love..._

Me besó con tanta intensidad que mi corazón saltó de alegría. Había ansiado tanto que me besara. No sabía si él sentía lo mismo, pero no me importaba. Logré sentarme y lo volví a besar. Percy estaba acostado y yo estaba sentada sobre él. Pasó sus brazos por mis notorias costillas debido a la falta de alimento (mi alto metabolismo tiene algo que ver ahí también). Él se las arregló para sentarse, y así, con mis piernas enroscadas alrededor de sus caderas, puede sentir la acelerada carrera que llevaba su corazón y entonces supe que correspondía a mis sentimientos. Sus labios estaban fríos a diferencia de su cuerpo, que parecía tener fiebre. No quería que parara, quería quedarme con él así, para siempre. Que ni papá, ni Sally, ni nadie nos interrumpiera. Quería que él me dijera lo que sentía aunque sabía que nunca lo haría.

–Annie–logró jadear mi nombre mientras intentaba separarse de mí. Lo miré fijamente. Me sentía sonrojar y mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho.–Oye...

–No salgas con algo sarcástico porque te juro que...

Me silenció con un beso. Sostenía mi cara con sus manos al tiempo que nuestras frentes se unieron. Rizos rubios caían sobre mi cara y él los apartó con ternura. Su nariz rozaba la mía al igual que nuestros labios. Él sonreía y yo estaba perdida en sus ojos.

–No digas nada

–Ok

–Dijiste algo

–Cállate– dije bajando la voz. Murmuré una maldición–Nos puede oír.

–Están más dormidos que una marmota, no escucharán nada...– me volvió a besar, muy suavemente. Sentía que esto estaba mal, pero lo deseaba tanto que creía que estaba bien. Había fantaseado momentos así por las noches, pensando que algún día vendría a mí y me dijera las tres palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar. Pero... no pasaría–Tranquila, Ann.

Ojalá nunca hubiera dicho eso porque a los cinco minutos escuché los pasos de mis padres acercarse estrepitosamente a mi puerta. Nos separamos tan rápido... Quise llorar otra vez. Percy quedó pegado a la pared más cercana, estaba rojo de vergüenza ¿acaso yo lo avergonzaba?

Sally y papá entraron medio sonrientes, medio dormidos.

–¡Annabeth!– gritó Sally quien estaba más espabilada.–¡Cariño, feliz cumpleaños!

Percy y yo nos miramos confundidos.

–Uh... gracias, pero no es mi cumpleaños...–dije algo enfadada.

–¡Claro que sí! ¿Hoy es septiembre ocho, Frederick?– estaba tan entusiasmada que me dio algo de lástima.– Estoy segurísima de que es hoy.

–No, hoy es...– me detuve, ni siquiera sabía que día era.

–Mamá, hoy es primero de septiembre, su cumpleaños no es hasta el sábado.– dijo Percy frunciendo el ceño, como si fuese algo obvio. Sally dejó de sonreir y asintió con la cabeza, se retiró en silencio al igual que mi papá, quien empezó a quejarse con Sally por haberlo levantado a esa hora.

Percy me miró por un largo rato.

–No pueden saberlo– fue todo lo que dijo. Eso fue... el colmo. Quise gritarle, llorar, ponerme histérica y tirar cosas. Pero sólo pestañeé.

–No soy estúpida, Perseus.–sabía que odiaba que dijera su nombre.–_Claro, _que se eso.

Movió su pierna izquierda y alzó las cejas. Rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta, esta vez le puso el cerrojo. Volvió a la cama, donde yo ya estaba acostada, con mi cabeza reposando sobre la almohada y mirando el techo. Pestañeaba mucho para no llorar pero una que otra lágrima se me escapaba por el rabillo del ojo. Percy se acostó a mi lado y me miró por un largo rato. Trató de tocarme pero me alejé hasta el borde de la cama y me sorbía la nariz.

–Annabeth, lo siento, sabes que no quise...

–No, Percy...–mi voz se quebró y apreté mis labios en una apretada y perfecta línea. Seguramente tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y mi nariz sería como la del reno de Santa. Pero no me importaba eso. Todas mis... esperanzas, mis sueños, mi todo se quebró cuando Percy me dijo aquello. Apreté mis manos hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos, hasta que pudiese sentir la picazón en la palma de mis manos, hasta sentir que sudaban y que me había pequeños cortes con las uñas.–Lo dejaste bastante claro.

Escuché que ahogaba un grito de frustración y lo sentí cuando se acercó más a mí.

–Annie, yo... yo...

–No necesitas decir nada.–solamente quería que se fuera. Quería estar sola otra vez. Quería escuchar música y morir de hambre. No quería ver otra luz que no fuera la de mi mesita de noche.–Vete.

–No

–Percy, vete.

–Nunca.

¿Porqué tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Porqué tenía que jugar así con mis sentimientos? Sentía las lágrimas surcar nuevamente mi rostro y cerré mis ojos, esperando desaparecer para siempre. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y sus labios besar mi nuca. Mi hizo cosquillas y luego me quedé dormida. Sumida en la oscuridad.

Fue entonces cuando escuché unos nudillos tocar la puerta de mi habitación. Me desperté de golpe y me di cuenta de que lo había soñado todo. Era Sally, quien me había dejado el desayuno. Tenía un auricular en mi oreja y el otro descansaba sobre la almohada. Era _Give me love_ y estaba en repetición. Fue entonces que lo comprendí todo. Me senté sobre el borde de la cama. En mi breve estado de lucidez me di cuenta de tantas cosas que no pensé dos veces correr hacia la puerta y al abrirla, abrazar a Sally, quien ya estaba cerca de las escaleras. La luz solar bañaba su silueta y la mía y ella solo me dijo un "te quiero" y te juro que no necesité de nada más.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tarde pero bueno, NO me maten porfis. Quisiera tomarme el tiempo de agradecer a todos y cada uno de sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz y me alegro muchísimo que les guste el fic. Sí, si, soy una mala persona porque llevo como más de un mes sin andar por aquí pero la culpa la tiene la escuela. Aparte quisiera decir que sí, la idea de un Percy punk es algo rara pero debo culpar a Viria y su ASOMBROSO fanart por ello (ay la amo D:), aparte de que me pareció una idea bastante buena y refrescante dado que últimamente encuentro los mismos fics por todas partes (Annabeth engaña a Perce y él termina todo deprimido y termina enamorado de otra y hacen ver que Annabeth se vean como la mala o viceversa), así que espero que me entiendan por esa parte... y para Carlotaaa2 quien me dijo que mi historia se parecía un poco a Mortal Instruments… __what? No es que me moleste, cariño pero me tomaste desprevenida y me llamó la atención el comentario xd, en fin, no sigo más con sentimentalismos y aquí les dejo la historia ¡dejen reviews! amo saber su opinión ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Después de aquel sueño no pude volver a ver a Percy a los ojos sin sentir arder mis mejillas, lo cual resultaba gracioso para él sobretodo porque no sabía la razón de mi vergüenza. Papá y Sally finalmente me contaron sobre el embarazo de ésta y puedo decirte que me siento muy orgullosa de mi actuación. Puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa y grité como una fan al ver a su ídolo por primera vez. Lo cual fue más que suficiente. Y lo mejor es que ellos se lo tragaron... menos Percy. Él sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita y no dudó dos veces en decírmelo.

Traté muy fuerte en no recordar a mis amigos, Jason y Thalía. Me fue muy difícil pero disimulé muy bien mi dolor, aunque Sally siempre estuvo ahí para preguntarme si me sentía bien o si quería hablar sobre ello. Siempre respondía con un cortés 'no'.

Cambiando de tema: las vacaciones estaban terminando. Y no estaba para nada emocionada. La simple idea de tener que regresar al colegio, donde no tendría amigos con quien hablar o simplemente pasar el almuerzo me deprimía.

Papá nos llevó a Percy y a mí a hacer las compras para el regreso a clases. No estaba de humor así que él escogió todo por mi. Los cuadernos tenían algún tipo de búho y mi mochila era una Jansport gris con llamativas flores azules estampadas en el bolsillo delantero. También me regaló un llavero/dije con una tiara (dado que esta persona torpe perdió el suyo dos veces seguidas). Percy no estaba muy emocionado con el asunto de salir de casa. Andaba mirando sobre su hombro con evidente nerviosismo e irritación, como si temiera que alguien le saliera de la nada para secuestrarlo o algo parecido. Era bastante cómico. Cuando papá se acercó a la caja para pagar todo, sentí un repentino jalón y dando tropezones me encontré cara a cara con un muy-enojado-pero-aún-así-súper-sensual Percy. Traté de no reírme al ver el puchero que formaban sus labios.

–Annie, necesito un favor– dijo con urgencia. Encarné una ceja. Vaya, Perseus Jackson quiere un favor mío y se ve bastante desesperado... podía usarlo en su contra luego, pensé con malicia. Él notó por donde iban mis pensamientos debido a mi expresión facial (o eso creo), así que me sujetó ambos brazos con más fuerza aún. Sabía que me dejaría moretones luego.–Annabeth es serio.

Luego de pasar más de un mes juntos supe que no me llamaba por mi nombre si no era algo serio. Así que traté de alejar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento vengativo y traté de concentarme en el problema de Percy, cualquiera que fuese.

–Está bien, Perce, te escucho– dije cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Él me miró un poco aliviado al saber que me lo tomaba en serio.

–Bueno, primeramente quiero que sepas que no estoy feliz teniendo que pedirte este favor pero de esto depende la seguridad de América.–dijo serio. Esta vez me fue difícil no tratar de reírme.– Annabeth, por favor.

–Está bien, está bien… ¿qué ocurre?

Percy suspiró fastidiado.

–Hay una chica pelirroja detrás tuyo, por el pasillo de los implementos de arte ¿la ves?– preguntó mirando más allá de mí y me giré para ver en la dirección que me señalaba. En efecto, una inmensa nube de rizos pelirrojos resaltaba entre las demás personas. A simple vista parecía menuda y frágil. Yo no le ponía más de catorce años.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con ella?– pregunté con curiosidad.

–Pueeees…– me voltee nuevamente para ver a Percy, quien tenía un brazo detrás de su cabeza y su expresión era la de un chico que sabía que estaba metido en un buen lío.–Se llama Rachel Dare y es como… argh, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto en frente tuyo… es… es algo así como mi novia.

–OHHHH ¡PERCY! ¿TÚ?– su cara fue épica. No pude evitar burlarme de él.–¿Cómo es que ESO pasó?

Percy me miró aún más enojado.

–¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Le miré por un rato, serena. ¿De verdad quería ayudarlo?

–Bien.

Suspiró aliviado y entornó los ojos furioso ¿que hice ahora?

–Necesito que actúes como si fueses mi novia, Annabeth

–¿Pero acaso ella ya no es tu novia?–pregunté confundida. Luego lo comprendí, lo suficientemente rápido como para no quedar como una idiota.–Oh.

–Sí. Y dado que eres mi chica lista favorita sabes lo que NOS conviene ¿verdad?– se acercó a mí lentamente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. ¿Cómo que si sabía lo que me convenía? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

–¿Estás tanteando terreno peligroso Perseus?–susurré mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Percy me sonrió de medio lado. Mierda, amo cuando hace eso.

–¿Acaso soy tan predecible?

–Lo eres.

–Rayos, debo trabajar en eso.

Solté una risita al tiempo que mi hermanastro deslizaba su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y me daba un sube beso en la coronilla. Sabía que todo era pura actuación. Sabía que me estaba utilizando. Pero sinceramente no me importaba en absoluto. Quería creer que lo que estaba pasando era algo bello y real, algo que significaba el mundo para ambos. Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho y él no protestó, de hecho, me acercó más a él. Percy pasó un brazo por mi cintura y de un momento a otro nos estábamos abrazando. No sé como mi papá no se dio cuenta de la escenita que estábamos armando.

–Eh, Percy ¿quién es _esta_?

La voz sonaba irritada. Claramente era una femenina. Aspiré la camiseta de Percy y pude identificar olor a cigarros y a jabón. Ugh.

–Hola para ti también, Cher.– mi hermanastro me apretó más contra él y puso su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Juro que podía sentir su sonrisa socarrona.

¿A qué iba eso de Cher?

Me alejé un poco y giré mi cabeza de manera que pudiese ver a la dueña de la voz.

Era una chica muy bonita, con brillantes ojos verdes (seguramente por lo enojada que estaba) y alborotados rizos pelirrojos. Era menuda y con la cara cubierta de pecas. Usaba una camiseta púrpura algo manchada de pintura y unos jeans rasgados. Tenía los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Mi Dios si que se veía enojada. Me aclaré la garganta al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos.

–_Ésta_ tiene nombre, ricitos.– respondí entre dientes. Vaya tipa con la que me había topado.

–Le pregunté a Percy, no a ti.– me espetó Rachel.– Y no me interesa saber tu nombre.

–Pues claramente estás en desventaja, ricitos– dije al tiempo que ella se enojaba aún más.– Dado que _yo_ sé tu nombre, pero tu no sabes el mío, así que querida Rachel, te puedes ir relajando.

Rachel se volvió a Percy aún más furiosa.

–¿Le contaste sobre lo nuestro?

–Eh…

–Digamos que no fue necesario– intervine antes de que Percy lo arruinara todo. Maldito sesos de alga.– Digamos que uno oye cosas…

–Pero, Percy…

Ella se puso roja como un tomate. No me miraba a mí, miraba a _mi_ novio... no me culpes, estaba metida en mi papel y puedo decirte que estaba verdaderamente enojada con ambos. Con Percy por ignorarme y hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que eran quedándose callado y con Rachel por ser una perra celosa. Así que decidí hacer el movimiento más atrevido que había hecho en mi vida. Tomé a Percy por la barbilla y le hice girarse hacia mí. Le sonreí al ver que se sonrojaba y me puse de puntitas para rozar su labios sólo un poco, cerrando mis ojos. La reacción de Rachel no se hizo esperar y pude oír un leve sollozo de su parte y el rechinar de sus zapatillas contra el piso encerado al alejarse. Me sentía algo mal por ella.

Aún estaba besando a Percy. Y él no se alejó y mucho menos yo lo hice. Es más, subió sus manos lentamente por mis brazos desnudos, poniendo mi piel de gallina, hasta llegar a mis hombros y empezar a acariciarlos. Sus labios eran suaves, más suaves de lo que me hubiera imaginado jamás. Su aliento era cálido e hizo que un escalofrío bajara por mi espalda. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Recordé el sueño y me aparté de él con fuerza y le miré a los ojos, enojada conmigo misma por permitirme aquello. No debía hacer nada de eso. Era poco ético y mi padre estaba justo ahí.

–Annie, yo…– él unió su frente con la mía al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.–Annabeth...

–No. No digas nada, sesos de alga. Nada. Jamás.– le corté antes de que dijera algo que pudiera herirme. Vi ¿dolor? ¿ira? ¿tristeza? nunca lo sabré, pero sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de las llamas de una hoguera al tiempo que se alejaba de mí. Oh mierda, le había lastimado. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

–Gracias por el favor, hermanita.

Algo en mí se rompió cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras. Su frialdad me resultaba dolorosa. Más dolorosa que cualquier herida que me hubiese hecho nunca. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi hermanastro y de que él me amaba también.

Percy me dió la espalda y ayudó a mi padre con el resto de las cosas. Me quedé parada ahí hasta que ellos terminaron. Papá me sonrió y me llamó. Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y corrí hacia él. No había visto nada, gracias a Dios.

~*o*~

El viaje en auto fue insoportable ya que Percy no hizo ningún contacto visual conmigo por el retrovisor ya que él iba conduciendo. Yo iba en el asiento trasero, con bolsas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Papá no paraba de hablar del programa estudiantil con Percy y no pude evitar sentirme rota y usada. Aguanté mis ganas de llorar y como buena hija, ayudé con las bolsas y con la cena.

Sally sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no preguntó nada. Le agradecí por ello.

Papá, Sally y Percy se sentaron junto a mirar la televisión. No quise quedarme, iba a resultar aún más doloroso. Así que subí a mi habitación, me bañé y me puse el pijama. Consideré en terminar mis deberes, de veras. Pero me sentía tan cansada emocionalmente que no tenía ganas de nada.

Me acosté en mi cama, me quedé mirando el techo con la mente en blanco y escuchando Coldplay.

No supe a que hora me quedé dormida ni a que hora comencé a llorar. Pero si sé a que hora me levanté por culpa de los gritos de dolor de Sally y sí sé a que hora la llevaron al hospital. Me había quedado sola en la sala de espera con Percy, quien caminaba de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado. La habían llevado a la sala de emergencias y papá había ido a la cafetería para traernos algo caliente para los tres. Yo miraba la nada, aún sin saber como procesar el hecho de que Sally estaba teniendo un aborto. Las luces del hospital hacían ver como que todo estaba bien, pero nada lo estaba.

Posiblemente el hijo de Sally y de mi padre iba a morir y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.


End file.
